The Return
by smackgod9
Summary: Gregor is an Assassin. He has been fighting for the Brotherhood since his return to the Overland. When his past is reawakened from the depths of his mind, he must make a choice. What will it be?
1. Prelude

Here is the beginning of my new and (hopefully) much improved version of _The Return_.

To begin, I would like to say "Thank You" for taking the time to read my story. Again. It means a lot that you would consider returning after the last fiasco. Now, for those who did not read my first version, I welcome you. For all of you who are reading this, please read the full chapter. Don't skip things just to move on. This chapter gives some basic info about the story that will help you understand things.

First off: this story is rated T as of right now. However it will later be changed to M. It will contain graphic violence and language, torture, references of torture, occasional scenes of sexuality, dark themes, the lot. Some material may be offensive to some readers due to the language or views used by some of the characters. If you don't want to read any of that then leave now. And remember that it doesn't necessarily reflect my own personal views. If you are curious just ask me.

Second: as Gregor is of 100% Italian ancestry in this he will be using the language (word of warning: there will be much more than last time. Please don't leave the story just because of the multiple languages). In order to save me the headache of translating and keep chapter lengths more manageable I will not be doing that for you unless it is in the story itself. If you really need to know then just use an online translator or find an English-Italian dictionary. His lineage is never discussed in the books nor is a surname given so I have given them to him.

Lastly: this does take place in Gregor's world but, I am making some changes which are as follows: Gregor wasn't such an idiot (let's face it, the dumbass had no common sense or even age appropriate knowledge) or coward in his adventures in the Underland during the prophecy days and had a rather dark past. Gregor will be grim, taciturn, and straight-to-the-point. He was also already 14 by his first fall. A rather important note is that I am basing some of this off of Assassin's Creed® (the entire series not just the first game in it) which I'm sure most of you have at least heard of. Seem unoriginal? Maybe, but I've had some of these ideas in my head before I ever played the game anyway. And I've seen worse stories before. Just look at many of the Percy Jackson fics on this site.

If you liked Ms. Collins portrayal and are unable to handle mine then this is not a story for you. I will try to keep to her original storyline as much as possible, but for my story some characters and certain events will have to be somewhat different.

If you have read any story and find similarities between it and mine then I apologize to the author of that story, be he a real writer or a FanFictioner like us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Background Info~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In case you haven't yet realized, I am Italian and have a bit of a depressing life. Obviously, this was based off that and some of the themes in Assassin's Creed®. I recently started playing it and got hooked on this new idea and was unable to stop myself from writing it.

In this, Gregor is related to Ezio, but there is no animus or "Pieces of Eden". Desmond's story doesn't happen either (I know I like him too). I thought "what if the rager sense is sort of like Eagle Vision?" That's how we get this story. So instead of raging he just uses that. He can't see where enemies are going, nor are people completely one solid color. What it does is heighten his senses and cause him to see people's auras. They glow lightly in differing colors depending on the person's intentions.

Instead of the Knights Templar we have the "Society" which, like so many other organizations both real and fictional, is obsessed with a "New World Order" so to speak.

Sorry for the length of all this but I am trying to answer as many of the questions people may have without them needing to ask.

So without any further delay I give you…

_The Return_


	2. AN

Sorry to any and all who actually want to read this story. This is not an actual chapter. I would simply like to inform you that there is a poll on my profile that asks whether you think I should write my backstory to the Gregor we will (eventually) be seeing in this story. I had the idea for a while, but thought it might be better to keep that bit of mystery. Now however, I feel it might be a good idea to shed a little light on how my Gregor's adventures in the Underland went. If you could take the time to vote i would be most grateful.


	3. Chapter I

_**DON'T SKIP MY AUTHOR'S NOTES**_**.**

**Disclaimer:** All things belong to Suzanne Collins or Assassin's Creed® except the plot, certain characters/events, and the slight alternate universe that I suppose this story takes place in.

I

The Beginning

13 June, 2009

Saturday 04:27

New York City, New York, U.S.A.

_Gregor was running. He could see the girl leading him away from the tightly packed streets of Venezia. Gregor finally managed to catch up to her and grab her around the waist, pulling her up against him. He was a few inches taller, his nose being just above her head. He took advantage of the fact and breathed in the scent of her hair. He turned her so that he could see her face. She was incredibly beautiful. That much he could tell even in the dark._

"_Qual è il tuo nome __cara mia?"_

"_Il mio nome è Lucilla. E io non sono la vostra cara." She flashed him a devious smile. "Non ancora."_

_Gregor raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Beh, credo che avremo solo cambiare la situazione." The girl smiled even wider. He leaned in and their lips met._

* * *

*gasp!* "Shit." Gregor sat up in his bed. Dreams and nightmares of his past seemed to haunt him more and more as time went by. They had almost stopped for a while when he came back from the Underland. He had tried not to acknowledge the fact, so as to not give himself false hope, but he was still disappointed when they picked up again.

He pulled the covers off his naked body and swung his feet off the edge. He looked at the clock on the table next to his bed. _Four-thirty, _he thought._ Maledizione. _Gregor stood up and stretched his back, cracking his neck as well_. _He pulled on some clothes; most of the attire being the same, he had no problem choosing an outfit. He gathered up his gear and made his way down the stairs of the apartment they moved into soon after his family came back up.

When he arrived downstairs he saw his father already awake and eating. "What was this one about?" his father inquired, having heard Gregor's brief outburst.

Gregor didn't respond immediately. "Carnevale. The night I met Lucilla," he said, barely audible.

The older man processed the information before responding. "Want to talk?"

"No," he said.

"Well we have other things to attend to anyway. My offer still stands though, if you change your mind."

Gregor nodded. It was easier to talk to his father but he still couldn't let his emotions take control. In his lifestyle, that was unacceptable. "What is the plan for today?"

His father pushed a plate of food towards him. "Simmons wants to see you at Headquarters. Said something about a 'special assignment'. Not sure what it is, but I figure you'll probably be granted the rank of Master. If you succeed that is."

Gregor nodded. "I doubt it will be much of a challenge. Most missions I've been receiving lately aren't."

"You have a gift for this life mio figlio. Even if it isn't a life I wanted you to live."

Gregor shrugged. "I was born into it. It is the only life I know. I won't complain."

They walked out the door into the cool morning air, quietly continuing their conversation as they made their way to HQ.

* * *

The building was a large family mansion. It had belonged to a line of Assassin sympathizers who had granted the Brotherhood all of its facilities in their exploits to defeat the Society. The building and its facilities were on a small island in Long Island Sound. The owners payed for upkeep and all the other necessities. Luckily for the Assassins, the Society had yet to discover the true purpose of the island.

Gregor made his way to the office wing. This was where the Grandmaster of the order oversaw the day-to-day business of maintaining a secret group of killers who were being hunted by the most powerful group of men in the world.

When he walked into Simmons's office, Gregor saw a recruit talking to the man himself. He stood by the door and waited patiently as they finished their conversation.

"-better find a way keep your mouth shut while you're on assignment with him. He isn't gonna take that shit from you."

"Come on Simmons. I can charm anyone into being my best friend. You should know that by now."

Simmons snorted. "Everyone except him. I'm sure you've heard some of the stories. You should know by now that he's different from most people."

"It saddens me to know how you think-"

Simmons interrupted him. "Enough! Go sit down! Gregor!"

He looked up. "Yes sir?"

"We have a mission for you. Here're the details," said Simmons, pushing a folder towards Gregor.

Gregor accepted the folder, quickly looking through it to make sure everything was in order.

"We're sending Creed here with you," said Simmons, gesturing to the recruit he was speaking with before.

This caused Gregor to look up at the man. "What? Why?"

"Because he needs the experience. This mission is difficult and you're one of the best, which is why once you succeed you will be granted the title of Master. We _also_ thought you might need the extra help," he replied. "While he's still relatively new to the game, and he can be a pain in the ass to be honest, Creed is an excellent field operative and he knows his shit. So lucky for you, you won't have to babysit his ass. Or some virgin who still can't wipe his own ass without help."

"When do we leave?" asked Gregor.

"You have an hour to get your shit together. You'll be heading out to California. We got an interrogation facility that's holding the other guys I sent a while ago to take care of it. I want you guys to get over there, free our brothers if they're alive, and kill any fucker who works there. Bring back anything you think might be of use. And please, for the love of god don't get caught. I don't need you two dying."

"What makes you think they aren't expecting us?" asked Gregor, "They know that we can't just leave those men there to die when they have potentially critical information. Not to mention how tight knit the Brotherhood is."

Simmons grinned. "Oh they know you're coming. That's exactly why I'm sending you. If anyone can pull off some shit like this, it's you."

"What was the original team's primary objective?"

"Well they were _supposed_ to get in, retrieve some intel, and get out before anyone knew they were there, but clearly _that_ went to shit. We don't know what gave 'em away so you'll have to ask them when you get there. If they're alive anyway. I didn't want any casualties but since our boys became some themselves I doubt you'll be able to rescue them without killing anyone, so you might as well just put the whole fucking place outta commission. I suppose now it would've been better if we just did that in the first place. But anyway, if anyone can do it, it's you."

Gregor raised an eyebrow at that. "Anything else?"

"No. Dismissed."

* * *

"So, how do we get through this awkward 'getting to know you stage'?"

"By bypassing it altogether."

"I don't think so. I'd rather know more about the guy I'm gonna be storming a heavily defended torture building type place with. Other than the rumors and media bullshit you hear about that is."

They were on the highway in a somewhat new Honda Civic. Something completely unremarkable, that wouldn't stick in people's minds. They had only been driving about an hour when Creed had started pestering Gregor with constant questions about his "past, personality, and personal info". "My three p's" as Creed had said.

"I mean, you have a reputation for being pretty goddamn brutal when permitted," Creed continued, "but I seriously doubt that you rape little girls in front of their parents. Or force your target to brutally murder his own family before killing himself."

"Well I have done the second one, but that was necessary. And it certainly wasn't brutal. You remember the senator who shot his wife and kids before turning the gun on himself?"

Creed looked at Gregor incredulously. "How did you get him to do that?"

"Doctored photos of his wife and sixteen year old daughter whoring themselves out to people. And of his 22 year old son engaging in homosexual acts. I then…'persuaded' his security team into acting the part so he would think it actually happened. You know how he always let everyone know how devout he was to the teachings of 'Our Lord Jesus Christ'."

Creed looked at Gregor in awe, not really knowing how to react. "That's…that's pretty fucked up. But I see why you did it like that. He had to be disgraced. Shown as a piece a shit. Not to mention it brings suspicion away from us a bit."

"Exactly."

"So what's your story then?"

"I'm not about to discuss it with you."

"Why not? I just got that little tidbit of info outta you. Why not the complete story?"

Gregor was starting to get angry now. Who did this guy think he was? Asking questions he hadn't earned the right to have answered. "Because the complete story is not something I am going to tell to anyone who asks. It isn't a fairy tale. I'm not a dashing hero in shining armor. I am an Assassin. A killer. My armor is dark and my soul darker. I did not grow up in a castle surrounded by servants and my loving parents. I'm not here to rescue princesses. I'm here to kill those who would destroy us. If you were the same, would you tell_ your _story to anyone who asked?"

That rant sobered Creed up. He tried a different approach. "I guess not. It's not like I don't know at least part of what you're going through though. My parents were killed when I was young. I was put into an orphanage since I had no other family in the country. I ran away after a few years. Lived on the streets for a few more years before an Assassin found me and brought me to the Island."

"And yet you expect me to give you my life story after knowing you for a few hours," said Gregor. "No, if you want the whole story you'll have to gain my trust."

Creed had no response to that so the next few miles were silent. Gregor got off the highway and pulled into a typical roadside bar. Creed decided to continue their earlier conversation as they waited for their food.

* * *

"Well why don't we start off by doing some common things that all soldiers do to get to know each other?"

"Because we aren't soldiers."

"You know what I mean."

Gregor sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

Creed grinned like a boy with his first gun. "Tattoos and battle-wounds. Tell me a little bit of the story behind each one. I'll start and you have to try and one-up me. And not little pussy ones that we all have placed randomly on our bodies. I'm talking the biggest and the baddest you have to offer. So for starters, I have this little beauty from when I tried to escape the orphanage the first time," he said, referring to a small line on the palm of his right hand. "Now I try to avoid breaking windows if I can."

Gregor pulled back the sleeve of his coat and held out his right forearm, inside facing up. "Those lines are from disobeying my father in my early years of training. A lash for each time I was insubordinate. Each came with a brief beating."

Creed pointed to his forehead. "One of the other boys in the orphanage decided he didn't like me stealing one of the girl's attentions from him. Tried to kill me with a scissor blade."

"Group of kids tried to mug me when I was about thirteen. One had a switchblade and I wasn't able to completely halt his stab. Now I supposedly look just like one of my ancestors. They say the scar became almost as well-known as its owner," Gregor ran his thumb across his lips and down his chin.

"I got stabbed in the thigh on my first mission. It cut across my leg, going deeper all the while until it became a puncture wound near the knee."

The food arrived and both began eating, trying to out-do each other's wounds the whole time. Every so often Gregor would have their mugs refilled, taking care to make sure he didn't receive any alcohol. By the time they were finished eating, the only ones left unknown were the marks Gregor received in the Underland.

They were on the road again within minutes of paying, with Gregor still driving because of a sufficiently drunk Creed lying half-conscious in the back. Gregor admitted to himself that he was content with how things had gone. He hadn't revealed much about himself, but he had finally let out some of the bottled up memories and he felt better for it, even if he wouldn't admit it. He knew it was easier because instead of a "professional" therapist who didn't know shit about trauma, he had opened up to a man he could relate to. Someone who maybe had the potential to be a close friend.

"Maybe ness time we stop…we can git ta the tattooos. Hows 'at sound!" yelled Creed from the back.

Gregor smirked. "Maybe, if you can _remember _that conversation," he muttered to himself.

**And I have finally fucking updated. So whatdya think? Better than before. Still a bit short but they should get longer as the story progresses. And remember people: REVIEW. That encourages the people writing to continue doing so. Or tells us that we suck ass at it and should stop. I don't really care which as long as you're honest. So just tell me if I should keep going or maybe come up with something new or just give up altogether. But if you do criticize at least tell me what I could do better. Don't just flame for the hell of it. Nothing useful to say: then shut the hell up. Or help me out and you get your name written in the next chapter's AN. Top viewers get to ask specific questions about the story line and such and I will answer it unless it's a MAJOR plot point. So there's some motivation motherfuckers. I would also like to thank EliteArbiterElite213214, WarlordofDAGE76, DesmondMiles117(Guest), & Master(Guest) for reviewing in the brief lapse of time since I published this story. Molte grazie.**


	4. Chapter II

**AN:** Anything written within this '…' is within Luxa's mind. Entirely different from "…". Just thought I should point that out. Just in case.

II

The Second Half

14 June, 2009

Sunday 06:43

City of Regalia, New York Underground, U.S.A

* * *

"Your Majesty, we were disheartened to hear that you did not approve of Egius. We thought he was an exceptional man.

"The only thing _exceptional_ about that man is his foolishness." The Queen was inside the council chambers, yelling about _another_ choice the council had made in choosing a potential king and husband for her.

"We apologize Your Highness, but you do know that if you are to fully ascend the throne you will need a king to rule beside you. Our choices thus far have been nothing if not reasonable."

"Reasonably idiotic!" replied the Queen, "All of the men you have tried to _force_ me to marry have all been either power hungry, incompetent leaders, or both!"

"Your Highness-"

"Enough!" interrupted the Queen, "I tire of this conversation. Let us move on to more _important_ matters."

"Well, the rebels have taken one of our outposts in the tunnels leading between the city and the Crawler's lands. Only two men made it back. Three Fliers also survived the attack," said Malcolm, one of the council's better men, "General Mareth has already sent in two scouts and their fliers to gather as much information about the enemy's forces. Once they have done so they will prepare an effective plan and use it to take back this vital outpost."

"Excellent," replied the Queen, beginning to cool down, "Has he chosen anyone to lead this attack?"

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Hiram. An arrogant man, Luxa seriously disliked this man for his attempts to seize power from her. He was greedy, arrogant, and, unfortunately, clever. Several of his attempts to undermine her had nearly succeeded and would have if not for her own cunning and intelligence.

Hiram continued, "Captain Lucien has been specifically chosen to lead the attack. We are certain he will succeed."

"I'm sure he will," said the Queen. She knew of the man's battle record. He was a big man with a big brain, and he knew how to use it. He had rarely lost a battle and was an effective field commander. The Queen was surprised that the council hadn't yet attempted to betroth her to him. But she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Now, there is something that requires your _immediate_ attention. As you may have noticed, there has been an unusually large rise in the birth rate. And with our inclusion of the various other species now inhabiting the city, our expansion efforts will have to be…"

* * *

The Queen was infuriated. How dare the council try to marry her off…_again_. She was right when she predicted they would soon try to marry her to Lucien.

She made her way to her bathing room and stripped out of her clothes. As she sat down and let the hot water relax her tense muscles, she thought about the man who she had fallen in love with. She compared him to Lucien and found that they were quite similar in many aspects: tall, with broad shoulders and sculpted muscles. An aptitude for fighting and a commanding aura about them. But the difference was, Gregor knew real pain and hardship, and would do anything to protect those he cared about from it. Whereas Lucien on the other hand had always led a rather privileged life, so far as she knew. He knew little of such trials as Gregor had undergone. Gregor had almost always been on his own where Lucien had servants and soldiers to command as he wished.

She then wondered why she continued to resist. Lucien wasn't a bad man. And she had just recognized his similarities to Gregor, which could only help his cause. Not to mention his military record. Maybe it would be better if she just allowed the marriage to happen. Her people would almost certainly approve of him over any other suitor. He was practically the perfect choice for her to marry. If the council persisted, which they most definitely would, then she would have to be inclined to accept Lucien as her future king.

With this new revelation, she got up and clothed herself then made her way to bed. That night, after sleep had taken her, she dreamed of a man. A man with black hair.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, the Queen remembered that she had an early meeting with the council this morning. She quickly bathed, dressed in more casual attire, and ate. She then made her way to the council chambers, thinking about her dream the whole way there. She knew that there was only one person it could've been with her in the dream: _him_. The one man who she could never get out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She knew it was foolish to think that he would ever come back. Not after two years without any word from him. No sign that he was even considering returning. He had probably already bedded a dozen women by now. If he could move on, why couldn't she?

_Because you loved him_.

'Maybe. But did he love me? I know how he was. He did what benefited _him_. Whatever _he_ wanted to do.'

_And yet you loved him._

'I was young. I was in love because he was foreign and exotic and deadly. And he wasn't intimidated by the royalty in my blood. '

_No. You enjoyed the way he dominated you. The way he put you in your place. The way he asserted his authority over you. _

'Yes. I did.'

_And now you suffer for it._

She then realized that her guards were standing there, watching her. She looked at herself and saw what they did: a young woman, standing in front of a set of doors, hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched. It must have been a strange sight for them, seeing their Queen so…vulnerable. So…weak. She quickly relaxed her tensed muscles and adopted her usual stony and arrogant demeanor. That was the problem. She had to be "The Queen of Regalia" all the time. Never, since the day he left, was she just Luxa: the young girl who wanted to go on adventures and fall in love with the perfect man and grow up to have three wonderful children. Never could she daydream about what most girls her age dreamed about. No. She had a civilization to take care of. Allies to attend to. Issues to settle. And most recently: rebellions to quell. And she _always_ had to keep up the façade. But she would have to think about this all later.

Deeming herself presentable, she walked through the stone doors that her guards had pushed open and took her seat at the head of the large stone table.

"Now that you are here Your Majesty, we can begin. Our forces have retaken the outpost and with a minimal amount of losses on our part," Hiram spoke. The Queen rubbed her eyes, annoyed by the "man's" irritating voice. She really did not want to deal with him at this moment. Well, she didn't really _ever_ want to deal with him, but that was beside the point.

"Have they reported what kind of resistance they met?" she asked. It didn't seem like the rebels would give up such a vital outpost with such a lack of effort.

"No. But seeing that they suffered few casualties, there couldn't have been very heavy resistance."

"Fine," she said, not wanting to deal with him anymore. "Anything else to report?" Unfortunately for her there was, so she didn't get off so easily as she had thought-no, hoped-prayed-she might.

"Yes. Due to his valiant effort in leading the attack, I-the council, has decided to promote Captain Lucien. The vote was unanimous so with your permission we will call him in now so that he may be granted his new rank immediately."

She thought she was just being paranoid, but something didn't seem right about this. Usually whenever a soldier was promoted to an officer, or an officer received a promotion, there was a ceremony held. The fact that they were having the man ranked up here and now did not bode well.

"Why now?" she questioned, hoping she could stop it from happening. If her suspicions were correct, this could only mean one thing.

Hiram managed to successfully hide his devious smile of triumph. "We feel it would be more practical to simply promote him and then have him back out on the field as soon as we can. It would make everything go smoother, we think."

She was right. She knew there was no fighting it. She motioned for Lucien to be brought in and resigned herself to Fate.

Once the man was standing inside the room, the Queen rose and observed the formalities, then dismissed him. Hiram however, told him to remain.

"Major. Along with your new rank, there is another reason you were called here today." Here it is.

"As I'm sure you know, our queen has yet to be married. She cannot fully ascend the throne without a king to rule alongside her and help her to provide an heir. As she has refused all those we have suggested previously."

'Suggested? Ha. You suggested nothing you plotting bastard.'

"We have decided that you are a perfect choice for the role."

Lucien looked stunned. "Well. I'm…I'm not sure what to say. I-…I suppose I am obligated to say yes to this generous offer. Thank you, council members, for this honor."

'Poor man. He does not even realize that Hiram is simply using him to subjugate me.'

Hiram looked ecstatic. "Well, after the events of last night, we believe you've earned it. You are dismissed."

The new Major bowed and quickly departed the room. Hiram then turned to the queen. He raised his eyebrows and spread his arms, saying innocently, "Any objections, Your Majesty?"

"What objections could I possibly have," she snapped. "What choice do I have at this point? If I refuse him, then I doubt very much that I would see any who are at least equal to him. I would rather a clueless loyalist than a conniving lapdog of yours, Hiram!" she exploded.

Most of the council stifled gasps at her blatant accusation of treachery. Never before had she directly confronted the matter; and never before the rest of the council.

Hiram feigned a look of confusion. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Your Majesty."

The Queen's eyebrows formed a perfect V, the anger coming off of her in waves. "Do not play coy with me! I tire of your games! I _will not_ be surmounted by a spineless _insect_ such as you!" She rose from her seat and made for the door. "This council is adjourned," she called back.

* * *

Later that night, Luxa lay in her bed; tears stained her cheeks and her throat hurt from stifling her sobs. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was now betrothed to a man who she didn't love. She would have to feign interest in him for the rest of her life. Rule alongside him. Bear his children. Perhaps even submit to his will. And she hated every bit of it. No matter what happened in the years to come, _he_ would always be her biggest "what if". She tried to forget him. Tried to hate him; for leaving her. For promising he would always remember her and then never coming back. But she couldn't. The last thing she remembered before being overcome by sleep was a ragged voice crying, "Gregor. Why didn't you come back?"

The queen was awakened from a dreamless sleep by a cacophony of noise. People shouting and screaming; the sound of metal hitting metal. They sounded so familiar. She couldn't place the feeling, but it was almost…nostalgic. Then she realized why it sounded familiar. She had lived through it after all.

A messenger burst into her chambers. "Pardons, Your Majesty, but…the city is under attack."

**Well holy fuck. It may be shorter than I was hoping for, but this seemed like the only possible way to write this chapter. It's amazing what a single review can do for a writer. I have three separate stories in the works (including this one (and four if I do end up writing that re-write of the series (although I may just do that after this story ends (and one of those three is a completely original piece of work that will be posted on FictionPress)))) and yet I wrote this entire (short) chapter at 10:30 at night my time, going into 12:30, for you. So props to Alatum Laminis and** **Jedi1 for their reviews. They motivated me. And to retort: the reason why it took me the better part of a year to update is because I had a beta who for some reason decided not to revise chapter 1 and send it back. So I finally took the initiative. Hopefully I can update at least once or twice a month. That is my goal. So Grazie to Alatum Laminis and** **Jedi1 and all you previously mentioned reviewers and for now: Addio. **

**On a brief side note to Alatum Laminis: I don't know if I reviewed to The Warrior and The Guardian or not but I did read and very much enjoy that story. Perhaps we could have a little chat sometime. **


End file.
